


claw machines suck and so do you | sakihiroo

by floresste



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Getting Together, M/M, Nohebi, also hiroo is in a skirt because i said so, claw machines, rated t because they have potty mouths, seriously i saw a two foot tall snorlax plush and i havent been able to stop thinking about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresste/pseuds/floresste
Summary: claw machines are fucking rigged and sakishima will never win that snorlax.
Relationships: Hiroo Kouji/Sakishima Isumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	claw machines suck and so do you | sakihiroo

“Sakishima, give it up.”

“Fuck off, Hiroo.”

“I’m serious. We’ve been here for thirty minutes. There’s a kid waiting.”

Sakishima turns around to glare at the child waiting in line behind him. Teeth bared, he spits out, “Get lost.” The little boy frowns at Sakishima, but turns around and disappears into the bright neon lights of the arcade.

“You’re a dick.”

“Shut up.” Sakishima turns back to the crane machine and fishes another coin out of his pocket. “I’m gonna beat this thing.”

Hiroo snorts and leans against the machine. “Yeah, right. You’re getting your ass kicked right now.”

“I’m good at claw machines!” Sakishima drops the coin into the slot and gets ready. “And I’m gonna win that thing.”

The thing in question happens to be a two foot tall Snorlax plush, situated at the corner of the machine in the most inconvenient of poses, in terms of picking a huge plush up with a flimsy claw. Hiroo had already tried kicking the machine to move it into a better spot for Sakishima, but the look the worker passing by had given him made him too scared to keep trying. Sakishima had no choice but to prove his prowess over claw machine games and win the plush by skill.

He was failing miserably.

“You know, we’re supposed to be actually playing the games,” Hiroo said, checking his nails. “Not sitting around by the claw machine.”

“Shut up. I’m not making you stay here.”

“I’m not gonna go off on my own. I’ll get hate crimed.”

“That’s what you get for wearing a skirt and fishnets. Slut.”

“Suck my dick.”

“Shut up now. I have to focus.”

Hiroo rolls his eyes and turns his attention to the people playing whack-a-mole across the room. He’s watched Sakishima’s last twenty attempts. He knows how this one will go.

A few seconds of tense silence, an intake of breath, then—

“Shit.” A patronizing jingle joins the noise all around them.

“Dude,” Hiroo groans, “just stop. You’re never gonna win.”

“Yes I am!”

Hiroo groans louder and thumps his head against the machine. “I came to the arcade to play games, not watch you suck.”

“I don’t suck, shithead! This machine is rigged!”

“Or,” Hiroo says, “you just suck.”

Sakishima kicks Hiroo in the shins. “I’m gonna win it.”

“Why? You don’t even play pokemon.”

Sakishima ignores Hiroo’s question and fishes another coin out of his pocket. “God damn it,” Sakishima curses, “I’m running out of coins.”

“I wonder why.”

Once again, Sakishima ignores Hiroo and sticks the coin in the machine. Hiroo watches with mild interest this time. Sakshima guides the crane to the corner and wiggles it back and forth a few times. “Check the side. Is it in the right spot?”

Hiroo suppresses a yawn and pops over to the side of the machine. “Go back a little more.”

Sakishima presses the joystick forward a little. “Like this?”

“Yeah.”

“Am I good?”

“You’re not gonna get it.”

“Fucker. Am I good?”

“Sure.”

Sakishima presses the button and the claw comes down and catches on the Snorlax’s head. The claw shuts around his small head, but comes up empty. “Fuck,” Sakishima groans, “seriously! It’s rigged or something.”

“Saki, come on. Just give up.”

Sakishima’s face softens at the nickname, but he still looks stupidly determined. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t.”

Hiroo rolls his eyes and stomps his foot, just like a toddler a few feet away who lost his weird zombie shooting game (Sakishima and Hiroo had played that earlier and kicked ass, so the kid probably just sucks). “I want to go!”

“Then go!” Sakishima snapped. “I’m staying here.”

Hiroo takes a few steps away, and Sakishima watches him. Hiroo would love to go and play some games and actually enjoy himself, even though he only has a few coins left. He kicks ass at skeeball, and he likes the game where you knock down the clowns with those shitty rubber balls. But he really doesn’t want to go off alone. There’s too many people and it’s too loud and it’s too hot and he came here with Sakishima, damn it, and he wants to stay with him.

With a sigh, he returns to Sakishima’s side. “Hurry up,” he mumbles. “I just wanna go home.”

“You don’t have to be home for a few more hours.”

Hiroo kicks at the ground. “Yeah, well, I wanna go home. So hurry up.”

Sakishima grumbles to himself for a few seconds before fishing out another coin and trying again.

And again.

And again.

Until he runs out of coins.

“Can we go now?” Hiroo asks. “Seriously, I just wanna leave.”

“I can’t.”

Hiroo feels like screaming. “Why is this so important to you? It’s a stupid fucking plush Snorlax, for shit’s sake!”

“It just is!”

“You’re out of coins!”

Sakishima goes a little pink and glances at the ground, then back up at Hiroo. “You still have some.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What? You wanna go home anyways!”

“I paid for these! They’re my coins!”

Sakishima’s mouth drops into a pout, and he looks downright pitiful. The flashing lights of machines all around them cast his face into a purple shadow, and he looks so young and innocent, like the children running around them. He’s about the same height as them, too. “Hiroo,” he says, “please.”

Hiroo tries not to give in, but he’s always been so weak when it comes to Sakishima. Whether it’s buying him an extra lunch because he forgot his own at home, or refilling his water bottle at practice because he’s too damn lazy to get up and do it himself, or even tagging along on his first date because Sakishima met the guy on an online dating app he wasn’t supposed to have and got too scared to go alone (probably for the better, though, because that guy was a creep). Sakishima always made shitty decisions and he always expected Hiroo to be there to help him out when he did. One of these times, Hiroo would like to let him fall on his ass and deal with the consequences on his own.

Instead, Hiroo hands over the coins, because he’s a stupid lovestruck fool with absolutely no dignity.

Sakishima counts the coins, his pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Hiroo forces himself not to stare. “You only have eight coins left,” he gripes.

“Don’t make me regret giving them to you.”

“I’m gonna win this fat bitch.”

“Yeah, I’m not holding my breath.”

Sakishima fails the next seven times. Hiroo doesn’t even have to watch to know it. He counts every time he hears that stupid fucking jingle that plays and the increasingly irritated groan that Sakishima lets out when he loses.

Hiroo sighs. “One more coin,” he says. “Then we go home.”

Sakishima has no witty comeback. He sighs and moves to place the last coin in the slot, but furrows his brow and pulls back. He puts the coin in his palm and lifts it up to Hiroo’s face.

“Dude, what?”

“Blow on it. For good luck.”

“This isn’t dice at a casino, dumbass.”

Sakishima shoves the coin closer, and Hiroo breathes in the scent of the metal. It’s gross. “Just blow on it,” Sakishima says.

With a roll of his eyes (and maybe a small blush burning on his cheeks), Hiroo lets out a puff of breath onto the coin. “There. Happy?”

“Yes.” Sakishima takes the coin and places it in the slot. “Watch me. I’m gonna win this time.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

“I’m serious. Watch me.”

“I’m watching.”

Sakishima navigates the crane above the Snorlax. He doesn’t need Hiroo’s guidance or help this time. With his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, he leans in, his concentrated face reflected in the glass. Hiroo doesn’t even see him this focused during volleyball. He adjusts the claw just a tiny bit to the left, takes a deep breath, and hits the button.

Painfully slow, the claw lowers and opens around the plush’s head. Hiroo finds himself holding his breath and it closes around the head and raises up, Snorlax in tow.

“Oh my god,” Hiroo gasps out. The claw somehow manages to hold the plush and guides it over to the slot, and drops it in. “Oh my god, Saki. You actually did it.”

A joyful jingle plays as a wide grin splits across Sakishima’s face. “I told you I could do it,” he says to Hiroo and he ducks down to claim his prize, “I told you.”

“Well, you sure proved me wrong.” Hiroo pops his knuckles and stretches. “Now let’s get out of here before we smell like kid sweat for weeks.”

“Here.”

Hiroo turns to Sakishima, who is holding the plush out to him. “What?”

“Take it. It’s yours.”

Hiroo stares at Sakishima. Sakishima stares back, a faint pink rising on his cheeks. “But you won it.”

“But I want you to have it.”

“Saki, those coins are, like, fifty yen each. You spent a shit ton of money on that.”

The pink on his cheeks becomes more pronounced, and he looks away. “I did it for you.”

A lump begins to form in Hiroo’s throat. “For me?”

“That’s what I said.”

Shakily, Hiroo reaches out and takes the plush. It’s fucking massive, honestly. And it looks so stupid. Hiroo loves it. “Why?”

“You said one time that he’s your favorite pokemon.” Sakishima shrugs and sticks his hands in his pockets. “So I saw him and figured I’d win him for you.”

“But...it took so long. And—”

“I did it because I wanted to.” He shrugs. “It’s not a big deal.”

Hiroo feels like he might cry. “It is a big deal! I was so rude to you because you were taking so long and I was bored!”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re an asshole.” Hiroo punches Sakishima in the arm. “Ow! Dick. You are an asshole. But...I just wanted to do this for you. It’s not a big deal.”

Hiroo looks from the plush in his arms to the stupid ginger standing in front of him. “Thank you,” he whispers. “I love him.”

Sakishima swallows hard and says, “I love you.”

Hiroo freezes. “Huh?”

Sakishima shifts uncomfortably and stares at his shoes. “I mean...fuck. Look, I had orignally planned on confessing to you when we played laser tag but then we got our asses kicked and I had to figure out a better moment and...this isn’t really it but I don’t know when I’ll have the balls to say it again so I love you, Hiroo, and that’s why I always drag you places with me even though it annoys you and that’s why you’re my favorite person and that’s why I won this fat fuck for you.” Sakishima’s bright red face glows in the shitty arcade lighting. “I’m really hoping I’m reading the signs right and you like me too or else this is going to be really awkward.”

Hiroo can’t help it. He laughs. He laughs until there are tears in his eyes.

Sakishima’s face crumples and he looks away. “Don’t fucking laugh at me!”

“I’m not…” Hiroo gasps for air and shifts his Snorlax to one arm to wipe at his face. “I’m not laughing at you. It’s just...this is really romantic, in a weird way? And I’m really touched.”

“Oh. So...does that mean—”

“It means I like you too, dumbass.” Hiroo’s smile is so wide his cheeks ache. “You’re so emotionally constipated I honestly thought you would never like me back.”

“Dude, you’re the only guy in a skirt I would spend time with.”

“You like me in a skirt.”

“I hate that you’re right.”

Hiroo laughs and steps closer to Sakishima. “You’re so stupid, Saki.”

“Don’t make me take your fat bitch back.”

Hiroo laughs again. Sakishima’s hands come to rest on his waist and pull him just the smallest bit closer. His eyes shine in the fluorescent lights and the blacklight makes his freckles glow and in that moment, he is the prettiest person Hiroo has ever seen. “You’re my fat bitch now,” Hiroo whispers.

Sakishima pinches him on the waist, and Hiroo flinches and laughs. “Fuck off,” Sakishima mutters. “You’re the worst.”

“Don’t take my fat bitch away,” Hiroo says. “It would break my heart.”

“I don’t even know if you’re talking about me or your stupid fucking pokemon.”

Hiroo smiles and leans in. He can hear Sakishima’s breath catch in his throat. “I’m talking about you.”

Sakishima wrinkles his nose. “You’re bad at this whole romance thing.”

“You’re not much better.”

“I won you a fatass pokemon. I’m very romantic.”

Hiroo snakes his arms around Sakishima’s shoulders, Snorlax still clutched in his hand, but his mind couldn’t be farther from the plush he just won. “How’s this for romance?”

He relishes in the way Sakishima’s face turns red and the way his lips twist into a frown he’s trying very hard to maintain. “Hiroo Kouji, are you gonna kiss me in front of the shitty claw machine?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Hiroo mumbles. He’s so close to Sakishima’s lips now. “I’m gonna kiss you in front of the piss stain that’s in front of the shitty claw machine.”

Sakishima’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “You are so romantic.”

“You bet your ass I am.” All the noise around them seems to cease to exist as Hiroo leans in slowly. Sakishima’s lips lean up to meet his, and Hiroo forgets everything as they meet in the middle, even the unfortunately very real piss stain that is three feet away from them. He forgets that there is a world outside of Sakishima’s lips moving against his. It’s intoxicating. He can’t believe he lived eighteen years of his life without it.

Their lips part for a moment. Sakishima lets out a small puff of breath that fans across Hiroo’s lips. Hiroo hasn’t even opened his eyes yet when Sakishima leans forward and their lips meet again. It seems Hiroo isn’t the only one who’s addicted. His free hand moves up Sakishima’s neck and curls into his hair and Sakishima hums against his lips and Hiroo feels lightheaded, because these last five minutes have been so unreal and so, so good he feels like he’s dreaming. But the lips against his are real and warm and they taste like the greasy french fries they ate an hour earlier and Hiroo is on cloud nine and he never wants to come back down.

Someone clears their throat and Hiroo pulls back with a truly humiliating smack. Everything comes rushing back—the noise, the smell, the fact that he’s in a skirt and he’s kissing another boy and he’s in a fucking arcade filled with children. He clears his throat and gathers up as much dignity as he can to meet the eyes of the unamused lady in front of him. “Um, can we help you?”

The lady glances between the two of them and Sakishima scoots closer to Hiroo. He slides his hand down to Hiroo’s ass and holds his head high and gives the lady a pointed look. “Yeah?”

She clears her throat again and says, “My son wanted to play on this machine, and...you two are obviously not using it anymore.” Hiroo looks down at the kid the lady is holding by the shoulder and—son of a bitch, it’s the kid from earlier that Sakishima scared off.

“Sorry,” Hiroo says. “We, um, we were just…” He trails off awkwardly as the lady raises one eyebrow at him. He rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. “Sorry.”

Her frown grows deeper. “I don't have a problem with two...people,” she glances down at Hiroo’s skirt, then back up at his face, “kissing, but maybe don’t do it at the arcade, in front of one of the machines.”

Hiroo opens his mouth to tell the lady to mind her own business, but Sakishima beats him to it. “I’ll kiss my _boyfriend_ wherever I want, lady.” He’s so loud he attracts the attention of another family passing by, who quickly moves along. “I’ll kiss him right now.”

“Saki, the kid just wants to play on the claw machine.”

Sakishima holds the woman’s gaze for a few more seconds, then steps away from the machine. “Good luck, kid. The machine is rigged.”

The lady gives them both a dirty look as she and her son step up to the machine. “What a bitch,” Sakishima mutters. “I hope her son sucks at claw machines.”

“He’s not gonna get anything as cool as my Snorlax.” Hiroo hugs it to his chest. “I’m gonna name him Saki.”

“Hell no you aren’t.”

Hiroo laughs and leans down to give Sakishima a quick kiss. “I most definitely am.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“You know what I don’t love?” Sakishima laces his fingers with Hiroo’s. “This arcade.”

“Yeah, fuck this arcade.”

“Too many kids.”

“And too many bitchy moms.”

“Do you still wanna go home?” Sakishima asks.

Hiroo smiles and pulls Sakishima closer to him. “I don’t have to be home for another couple of hours.”

“So what are you gonna do about that?”

Hiroo leans down and presses a lingering kiss against Sakishima’s mouth and pulls back quickly, grinning at the way Sakishima’s mouth chases his. “Maybe we should get out of this arcade.”

“And where do you suggest we go then?”

Hiroo smiles and kisses Sakishima on the cheek. “I’ll go anywhere with you.”

Sakishima scoffs, but his cheeks turn a bright, brilliant red. “Lame,” he mutters.

Hiroo laughs and starts pulling him towards the exit. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Anywhere but here.”

“You wanna go back to my house?”

Hiroo grins mischievously back at Sakishima, and Sakishima smiles back. “I thought you’d never ask.”

A lot of Hiroo’s things end up left at Sakishima’s house. His shirt, his innocence, and worst of all, his new Snorlax plush, Saki. But it’s okay, because Sakishima assures him that he’ll return the Snorlax the next time they see each other.

 _But the shirt,_ the text from Sakishima reads, _I’m keeping._

Hiroo finds that he doesn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed i haven't written in months but the spirit of shakespeare possessed me and i did this instead of my textual analysis paper  
> follow me on twitter @inarizakiii im a nohebi stan so u know i have good taste  
> in conclusion: them


End file.
